


ART: Royals

by fingerprintbruises



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, Football, M/M, Manip, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingerprintbruises/pseuds/fingerprintbruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graphic art for merlinreversebb, fic written by cassie_black.</p><p>To some people football is more important than life and death. Over the course of his final school year, Merlin learns the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Royals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassie_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassie_black/gifts).



> [Royals](http://cassie-black12.livejournal.com/117912.html) by [cassie_black12](http://cassie-black12.livejournal.com)
> 
> Here's my art for the merlinreversebb. I've never participated in this fest before, so I was hesitant to sign up and was grateful to chosenfire28 for allowing me to participate even though I didn't originally sign up! Also thank you to claudine for looking over the piece briefly :D
> 
> Major thanks to my writer cassie_black for picking my piece to write for! Please leave her some love on her fic!
> 
> Here's a link to my posting on [LJ](http://bend-me-baby.livejournal.com/16518.html) if you prefer using that platform.
> 
> (Please do not post these elsewhere, thank you.)

  


-

 **Title:** Royals  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Word Count:** ~8800  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** To some people football is more important than life and death.  
Over the course of his final school year, Merlin learns the truth.

-

  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Royals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406908) by [cassie_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassie_black/pseuds/cassie_black)




End file.
